User talk:SinjadeRulz345
Hi. Yes, I would NOT like to copy from wikipedia. Also, if you see pages that has so much to wikipedia just add the template that says we are borrowing this information from wikipedia. My gallery project has not begun yet but I'm kind of confused how you knew about it. It was supposed to be mostly on the down low. Well, um, I don't think it's neccessary to crowd the pages with one or two but with a long page it looks really nice to readers out there and if you saw before I updated that poll, we have a lot of readers. My project right now is actually changing to updating what's new right now or what's happening. The '90s Are All That is a great example. I'm trying to update the shows that have been on there that people are talking about and a few others. I'm NOT copying from wikipedia but I do look at it to expand the articles. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 23:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : I saw Jack's Posse Fic was doing a pretty good job. Why was he blocked exactly? And by the way, putting a project on the down low (in secrecy) is disrespectful to your other admins. You demoted Jack because he rejected your idea. He was an equal, so you demoted and blocked him so his opinion wouldn't matter. The fact is, his opinion does matter, so don't tell him he can't reject a project of yours when you didn't consult a fellow admin first--SinjadeRulz345 23:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Um, have you looked around here? I'm the only one left. I was keeping it on the down low and then I would announce in a blog. Jack, I know it is you and now you are banned infinitely for creating another sockpuppet. I've heard you've been doing this for years so just give it a rest. There are many reasons why I demoted you. You aren't that smart and I'm not that dumb. I have my ways of knowing a sockpuppet and you are definitely one. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 23:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Why are you making outlandish claims? Stop thinking everyone who agrees with him is a sockpuppet of him. Where is the evidence for your claims? You are really being unfair to him!!!!--SinjadeRulz345 23:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : Give it a rest, Jack. I'm going to search if it really is you and I have a way of doing it. If it's not, I'm sorry but everyone that has agreed with Jack was then proven that they were a sockpuppet. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 23:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Stop calling me Jack. The fact that you are so paranoid about him because of false pretenses reeally means that he was never meant to be blocked in the first place. You promised him another chance, and now you stabbed him in the back by not giving it to him. Please unblock everyone you have falsely accused--SinjadeRulz345 23:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: FALSELY ACCUSED? Who are you talking about? Who has been falsely accused? And how all of a sudden you know so much about this topic after editing last in September? --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 23:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) My RecentChanges listing is set at 700 edits. It easily showed the developments with Jack, you, and his so called "sockpuppets". Doesn't take that much to research. You falsely accused Jack of abusing his power, vandalizing, and sockpuppeting. None of which you've proven true. So please, give up the act and unblock us--SinjadeRulz345 23:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : The thing is, you or he, still haven't figured it out yet, don't get the concept of wikia. Pages are meant to have 2+ images have you seen the best wikis? Pages are meant to have filmography and have as much information as possible. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 23:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Ummmm, excuse me, what are these "best" wikis? These are encyclopedias. Not picture books. They're supposed to be full of information, not pictures. How are pages meant to have 2+ images? By stealing them from other websites? One image is fine. It's redundant to show the same person over and over and over and over and over and over again. Encyclopedias are not about pictures. Clearly you have not figured that out. Do you know how many articles on Wikipedia DON'T have pictures? Considering how small some of the actor articles can get, the pictures would far outpace the content of the article. Please, unblock all of the victims you have wronged in your paranoia that everyone is Jack's Posse Fic--SinjadeRulz345 23:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: We're NOT wikipedia, we're Nickipedia. Okay? --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 23:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I can confirm that this is a sockpuppet of Jack's Posse Fic. I've seen him do this before. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC)